i used to live alone before i knew you
by Lady Perditus
Summary: Kamen Rider OOO. The castle was cold, and not even the fires of Ankh's and the King's desires could set it ablaze. In the hallways, they talk. Pre-series.


**i used to live alone before i knew you**

**Summary: **Kamen Rider OOO. The castle was cold, and not even the fires of Ankh's and the King's desires could set it ablaze. In the hallways, they talk. Pre-series.

**Author's Note: **Took forever to get around to writing this, but eyyy! Part of my Hallelujah collection, so if you like it you should check out the other story in the series so far, but each story in the collection is stand-alone.

No specific chronological order to them.

**Disclaimer:** WOW, IT'S LIKE I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR CHARACTERS?

* * *

Humans were fascinating little bugs, always thinking themselves larger than they were. They were greedy and foolish, naïve and gullible (so, so gullible). Above that, they didn't even have any sort of charm to them, though sometimes Ankh felt a fond sort of annoyance for them, the kind someone might feel for the stray that came around begging for food once an evening.

Maybe he was being unfair, though. Maybe he was overlooking their good qualities, their kindness and ability to change. Their tenacity. Of course, that could be the jealousy speaking (why did they get to taste the world and see colors they were so ungrateful they didn't know what they had so, so selfish), but it was hard _not _to compare every human to King. He was so extraordinary everyone else paled around him, and even though the Greeed's senses were dull, flat, he could see the light that surrounded him, explosions of colors radiating. Unfortunately, that light seemed to fall a little short for the Greeed, as though it had stopped right before their feet and when they tried to reach out and touch it it would retract, scurrying away from the senseless (empty).

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and Ankh stilled, very carefully measuring his breaths. He didn't fear these humans, not quite, but he was wary of them. Distrustful. The servants of the castle would try to take alternate routes to avoid crossing his path and nobles and generals sneered at the monster in a silent warning.

"Ankh," The voice was low, measured. Calm and collected as he always was. The Greeed released a steady stream of air, blowing out the nervous breath he was holding. The King was the only human he could understand, and by extension trust (almost). "I don't normally see you roam these halls."

"Hm." Ankh hummed, turning to face the man. He didn't even flinch at the sight of the great bird of prey. "I don't see why not. I'm free to go where I please."

"That you are," The King easily agreed, taking on the placating tone he took when speaking to his advisors. For some reason, it only caused to anger Ankh more. "However, it is an odd sight to see you on the ground."

"Odd sight?" Ankh sneered. "Perhaps you should turn towards those who would betray you if you're looking for an 'odd sight'." As they talked, their paths led them to the courtyard that was encased in four open hallways with a clear view of the sky. "They swear loyalty to you yet they would drive a knife in your back." His grin turned sharp, cruel. "I could give you a list of names, if you like."

King was unsurprised by the news—he knew far longer than the Greeed had about those who were unloyal in his court. The man merely waved him off. "They are merely chasing their own desires for power, riches, whatever it may be."

Ankh rolled his eyes and stared up at the stars. "That," he announced, "Is the only thing I understand about those vermin."

"Power? Riches?" King's lips twitched into a little smirk. Ankh was able to recognize it as a crude joke and was not slightly amused by it.

"You know what I want." He hissed, eyes narrowed like a hawk's, that of which was about to sink its talons into its prey.

"To fix the inevitable flaw in you Greeed." His voice took on a contemplative note, as though _he _wasn't the one who ordered the alchemists of their creation.

"You made me this way!"

"And are you not the better for it?" King's voice was as sharp as a sabre and Ankh flinched backwards. An angry OOO was a dangerous OOO, he had learned. The Greeed had something akin to fear of his wrath. "You feel no need to lie about your desires, instead of those who you just scorned that are willing to throw others into the mud if they are the means to getting what _they _want. You don't pretend to have noble intentions."

Ankh huffed. "I'm _incomplete._"

"Not for long." King's eyes were dark, but his tone was…gently reprimanding. A reminder of everything he held over Ankh's head. The Greeed clenched his fist and resisted the urge to lunge forward and set him alight. A few, tense moments passed.

"Tch," Ankh threw his head to the side, breaking the silence. The King recognized his movements enough to know that in a moment he would take to the dark skies. "I don't owe you anything."

King watched him fly off with a sort of detached interest and slowly reached his hand up to stroke his chin, deep in thought. "No," he mused quietly, turning away and slowly walking back into the cold, stone hallways, away from the glow of the moon. "I suppose you don't."


End file.
